


Miscommunication

by mynameisnotmac



Series: Missing scenes from Star Trek Beyond [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring Bones, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Spock (Star Trek) Needs a Hug, Triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: Spock's recovering from his injuries.  Leonard is soft towards the people he loves.  Takes place between the battle of Yorktown and Jim's Party.  Part of my Missing scenes from Star Trek Beyond series!





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later, I'm back with the last missing scene in this series. I've had this idea in my head for literally two years, but I'm lazy and I'm just writing it out now. I just love Leonard being honest and soft with the people he loves. Hope you enjoy!

Spock felt himself being pulled from his trance, but something was wrong. It was like trying to come up from the bottom of a deep pool but he couldn’t quite break the surface. His eyes opened on an unfamiliar ceiling. Nervously he started to shift, trying to take in his surroundings, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Easy there.’” Leonard. He turned to face the doctor who, was sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was greeted with that soft southern grin that Spock would never admit how much he loved. “Nice to see your eyes again, you’ve been out for a few days.”

“The healing trance appears to be complete.” He responded, attempting to sit up. All that did was provoke a cry of pain. Leonard’s arm was around Spock almost immediately, supporting him while he stacked the pillows behind him for support.

“Hey now! Slow down. You haven’t been in a healing trance, apparently it didn’t take or somethin. The doctors just had you sedated for a couple days so the organs that were damaged had time to regrow. Things are probably still a little tender.”

“That would account for the lack of awareness. I do not enjoy the feeling.” The truth was he felt slightly dizzy and what Jim would call groggy. He realized he didn’t know where his other partner was, or if he was even okay. “Where’s Jim? Is he hurt? What happened?” The medication was making it hard for him to keep his Vulcan mask of neutrality. Sensing Spock’s panic, Leonard shifted from the chair to the edge of the bed, cupping his face and brushing his cheek with his thumb.

“It’s okay, Jim’s fine I promise. He’s just in the shower, he’ll be back soon.” Spock’s shoulders visibly relaxed at this. “He was a little banged up but I fixed him just fine. It was you we were worried about darlin’.” It was then Spock noticed the look of tired relief on Leonards face.

“You were worried about me?” He asked. Leonard’s eyebrows furrowed more than usual.

“What the hell? What does that mean? of course I was worried about you, I love you!” 

As hard as he tried not to let them, Spock’s eyes began to water. He blamed it on the drugs in his system. Leonard had only seen Spock cry a handful of times, and it always broke his heart, but this time more than all the others combined. Sliding back against the wall beside him, Leonard gently pulled Spock into his arms.

“Spock, we’ve been together for five years, did you really think I didn’t love you?”

“I know you love Jim, I know you would do anything to make him happy. You relay your affections to him quite frequently, but not to me, so I assumed you co-habitated with me to appease him.” The tears were really coming now, big drops, staining the front of Leonard’s shirt where his face was buried. He felt warm chapped lips being pressed into his hair. Leonard’s voice was hoarse in his ears.

“Oh darlin’. Of course I love you too. Just as much as Jim. I don’t say it as much as I should. I know Jim needs to hear it more often, sometimes I forget you need to hear the mushy stuff too. I’ll work on it, I promise.” He tilted Spock’s chin up so their eyes met. “I ashau du ni mau ashal-veh.” Spock gave him the smallest smile, it looked more like a twitch if he didn’t know better.

“I enjoy it when you call me darling.” he said quietly. “Normally I don’t appreciate names outside of those legally given to me, but I find it pleasant.” Leonard laughed softly.

“Didn’t know you had it in you to be so soft.” He leaned down and kissed him. “No more of this nonsense, you hear? I love you, plain as day.”

“You say as if there is one instance of day that is default, when in actuality-“ He was cut off by Leonard kissing him again.

“You know what I meant.”

“I did.” Leonard pulled him back against him.

“You should rest. It’s been a long few days.” Spock let his eyes drift shut. He was quite tired.

“Leonard?” He asked, pulling himself from the edge of sleep. “You are aware that I love you too?” Leonard slid his hand from where it rested on Spock’s shoulder down two his hand and touched their two fingers together.

“I know darlin’, I know.”


End file.
